


the sweet taste of your milk

by crimsoncheers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Lactation, M/M, Milk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but the three tags are important, other tags are in the author's notes bc the two chapters are different premises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncheers/pseuds/crimsoncheers
Summary: Kuro, Nazuna, and two stories of one of them being a cow while the other drinks the milk basically.(First chapter is Cow!Kuro/Nazuna; second chapter will be Kuro/Cow!Nazuna)
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	the sweet taste of your milk

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at the enstars ao3 tag* i think every nsfw writer is having the same idea on what to write today...
> 
> HELLO this is a two chapter special for the new years!!!! i made so many jokes to my friends about milk and all the past weeks and then when i saw that 2021 was the year of the ox (cow) i just *stares at my hands* what have i done
> 
> the only other tag for first chapter alone is Frottage lmao. enjoy!

"Finally~" Nazuna cooes as he snuggles his face against Kuro's bare chest, with his arms circling around his waist. He sits on his lap, facing him and there’s a big smile on his lips, "I have Kuro-chin all to myself!" 

Kuro shudders at the touch and eagerness of Nazuna on him, trying not to show too much of his own excitement as well, but it's hard with how close Nazuna is, naked and absolutely positively horny as hell with how he can feel his own erection on full display below him. Kuro isn’t wearing anything either though as they were hastily taken off by Nazuna, and he’s now stuck sitting on the bed Nazuna had dragged him to. His hands are holding onto Nazuna’s hips. It’s hard to hide his own arousal from Nazuna, who continues to act more and more on his own desires when he noticed immediately that Kuro got hard from his advances.

Really, Kuro should have seen this coming a mile away. Despite their professional relationship as a farmer and cattle while also being good friends on the side, there was something about the way Nazuna's eyes lingered on him for too long whenever he visited the farm to milk him, Keito, and Souma. Or when Nazuna always volunteers to watch over the farm and he sticks around with Kuro rather than the others whenever there were errands to be done.

Kuro loves bonding with Nazuna, and he’s sure Nazuna shares the same sentiment, but he also couldn't believe how secretly and stupidly horny his caretaker is over him. 

"Kuro-chin's milk..." Nazuna whispers, his hands hovering his bosom and Kuro’s erect nipples, which were big and thick and full of that sweet liquid he craves so much right now, "I wanna _taste_ Kuro-chin's milk…~" 

"If ya want it that badly, ya coulda just drank the one ya extracted from me earlier?" Kuro raises an eyebrow, wondering why Nazuna didn't think of that. 

"Hmm, it's not the same though~" Nazuna puffs his cheeks, poking a finger on Kuro's tit, "I want to drink it from the source!" 

"Th-The source..." Kuro is just left speechless.

“Yeah!” Nazuna exclaims excitedly, the stars in his eyes twinkling, “You know, when you suck the--”

“I-I get it.” Kuro stops him from continuing his words. His face is burning hot, thinking about Nazuna...his caretaker...tasting his milk from his chest. He’s never done that to anyone before, feeding his milk directly to the lips of another, but when Kuro thinks about it doesn’t...sound so bad.

“Good. I don’t need to explain then!” Nazuna beams at him, moving his hands from embracing Kuro’s waist to squeezing Kuro’s bosom. A tiny drop of white secretes from the cow’s nips, and Kuro doesn’t mean to moan, but he does. 

Kuro doesn’t mean this either, but god did he feel his dick jerk from the contact.

“Did that feel good, Kuro-chin?” Nazuna giggles, squeezing his pecs much gentler than the first time. Kuro’s ears twitch at the call of his name, “I wanna make you feel good too…”

Nazuna doesn’t warn Kuro as he opens up his mouth and presses his lips on one of his nipples, beginning to suck on them like a baby. Milk gently secretes from Kuro’s tits, and Nazuna doesn’t hesitate to swallow the liquid down, drinking it all up enthusiastically. His hands trace over the lines of muscle on Kuro’s upper body, slowly trailing down to his stomach, and maybe go even lower...

Kuro tries to stop himself from making any more noises, biting his lip and closing his eyes. But the sweet, adorable sounds of Nazuna sucking his teat and drinking his milk, combined with the warmth of his lips on it and his fingers dancing ghostly touches on his skin, the sensation is absolutely unbearable. Kuro’s lips open to quietly moan, his body burning from the excitement of it all. 

His dick twitches again, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Nazuna when he moves down his hand to touch it, all while pressing his own against Kuro’s length, letting his tip kiss the side of Kuro’s significantly bigger dick.

“W-Wait, Nito--” Kuro’s words are cut off when Nazuna begins stroking their cocks together. The contact elicits more moans from Kuro’s lips, his whole body begins to shiver so much that the bell around his neck jingles from how much he’s convulsing under the touch of his caretaker. 

All of this, combined with the gentle suckle of Nazuna’s lips on his nipples, Kuro feels like he’s going to lose his mind. He’s never experienced something like this before, getting easily aroused from being milked the natural way. It’s probably because of the combined efforts of Nazuna trying to get him horny, but it’s still surprising how he easily succumbs to this state, when he’s ever rarely shown to express his emotions except for the occasional frown he has or his rare smile.

Kuro can’t believe the next line of thought he’s thinking, but it also feels really good to give milk like this.

Nazuna moves to Kuro’s other nip, pressing his lips down on the erect teat and he sucks on it once more, taking his time to savor the sweet milk from his beloved on his tongue while it slightly laps on the bud. While his lips are busy, his hands continue stroking their shafts together, with the intention of letting Kuro come on his hand. He can feel the precum leaking from both their tips and trickling down on the side, making it good lubrication for both of their cocks to get wet. 

The slick noises coming from their dicks mixed with Nazuna’s sucking and Kuro’s moaning are the only sounds heard in the room. Kuro wonders if Nazuna’s kids can hear them, worrying that their actions could wake them up and potentially ruin their image of the big brother they admire so much.

Nazuna begins to stroke their lengths faster, his need for release coming close. He hopes Kuro shares the same sentiment too, wanting Kuro to feel just as good as he does. He sounds like he is, with the way his moans are becoming more and more erratic. Kuro’s body shivers more than usual, the bell on his neck ringing with each shudder.

“N-Nito... _Nito_ …” Kuro chants his name, his body going haywire from the sensations all over his body. From Nazuna’s lips and tongue teasing and sucking on his nipples, to the fast pace coming from Nazuna jacking off their dicks. He’s so so _so_ close already, all slowly building up for his own release on Nazuna’s eager hand that touches him so naughtily. 

Nazuna loves hearing Kuro say his name while he’s all flustered and needy. He wants to hear it some more, maybe let their relationship elevate as well. From the deep depths of his mind, he would love to have Kuro pin him down and fuck him hard while Nazuna tastes more of that sweet milk secreting out of him. 

He can wait for that day to come, but for now, they can enjoy this intimate time they have together.

“N-Nito, I’m gonna…” Kuro bites his lip, “I-I’m gonna come…please...”

Nazuna hums happily, beginning to stroke their cocks together faster, getting tired of being pent up and the arising need to come already at the peak. 

It doesn’t take too long before they come together at last, a very different white liquid spraying out from within them. The sticky cum lands on Nazuna’s hand and the bedsheets below them. 

Satisfied at last, Nazuna finally moves his lips away from Kuro’s nipples, licking his lips happily as he finally got to taste the milk of his dear Kuro-chin. 

On the other hand, Kuro is so exhausted. He leans his head back to the bed’s headboard, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling steadily as he takes deep breaths. His body sticky with sweat and his mind is hazy, all the while trying to internalize everything that had happened just now.

“Good job, Kuro-chin!” Nazuna leans close to his body again, lifting a hand up to pat his head and stroking his horns and ears, “I’m so happy now~”

How Nazuna still has so much energy after something like that, was odd for Kuro. Well, if there is anything Kuro could say about this, it’s that he won’t deny that he...liked it. It was weird and very new, but it wasn’t totally unwelcome.

“If...ya want, Nito…” Kuro speaks up, though he’s looking away from Nazuna’s intense gaze on him while a blush taints his cheeks, “We can do this again…”

“Please!” Nazuna cuddles on his chest tightly at Kuro’s proposal, “I like milking Kuro-chin with our machine, but...I want to have my own supply!”

“Fine, fine.” Kuro sighs defeatedly, raising a hand to pat Nazuna's head, “But ya better not tell anyone. Not Hasumi or Kanzaki or yer partners too...”

“Yay!” Nazuna beams at Kuro, resting his head on Kuro’s chest and sighing happily at thinking of what the future will bring for them, “Thank you, Kuro-chin...I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> the next story for this is cow!nazuna and kuro and will contain actual fucking and probably other things idk i haven't written a lot for it yet.
> 
> anyway thats all! happy moo year!
> 
> EDIT: i will...get to cow nazuna EVENTUALLY just had a bad writer's block lmao


End file.
